1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective structure for protecting junctions of joint terminals and flat cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a junction 90 as shown in FIG. 20 (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-50841).
The junction 90 includes a plurality of joint terminals 91 arranged in a row at a desired spacing, auxiliary terminals 92 arranged on an auxiliary terminal holder 93 in compliance with the joint terminals 91, and conductors (not shown) of a flat cable 94 each of which is sandwiched between the respective joint terminal 91 and auxiliary terminal 92 in three layers for joining by, for example, ultrasonic welding. By effecting the ultrasonic welding in this way, ultrasonic welding horns (not shown) are kept from directly contacting the conductors of the flat cable 94 and damaging the conductors.
With the junction 90, however, there has been a fear that during assembly of the junction 90 or use of a junction 90-incorporated product (not shown), stresses directly act on the junction 90 in the directions of X and Y, thereby tending to cause a disconnection of the welded elements.